Adventure Time ZX
Adventure Time ZX is a american-japanese Anime/CGI animated comedy-adventure-action series created by Shroob12 and aired on FRF Channel's syndicated block, Action Attack! in October 2013. The series stars Finn, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Yoshi as they saving Mobius from Lord Nightmare and his evil plans. Plot Prolouge Long ago, the Smashers were free to anything and dream for the Ancients. President Nightmare turned Mobius into a place of terror. Smashers tried to prevent it but President Nightmare stopped them. realizing smashers were a threat, President Nightmare has ordered that all smashers shall be Arrested because he fears that they are in his way of conquering the world. SWATbots rampaged all the villagers with every smasher in Mobius. Some people were robotocized and the others retreated. Nightmare invaded a Volcano and stole the Master Emerald after fighting Gold Master. Gold Master fortold the Prophecy, but Nightmare kicked him off a clif and the Adventure Begins with the Prophecy: "When 5 Smashers will Answer the call, A warrior will rise to create an Army of Nobility and fight your Notorius Army and twart your plans." -Gold Master. Season 1 (Nightmare Enterprises Arc) Finn gets ready to go to work with Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi and listens to President Nightmare's speech. Finn later discovers the Resistance Power and Gets caught by Mecha Sonic and the SWATbot police. They head to the Jungle South and Meet Gold Master and speak to him about the Prophecy. Finn heads in to get some training. Sonic tells the story of why smashers were hated by President Nightmare. Meanwhile President Nightmare walks to his office greeting all his employees. Raidar-411 tells him that Mecha Sonic is in his office. President Nightmare confronts Mecha Sonic and asks him if he has Finn. Mecha Sonic says no and Nightmare expreses his anger to Mecha Sonic then Shows off his secret weapon the the TACO DOODLE DOO (a humongus tank with 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 subspace bombs) Nightmare shows Mecha Sonic his wife and baby boys frozen saying to him hunt down Finn the Human. Then they head into the town and realize the inhabatants of the Jungle south act like people in the Old West so they try to blend int only to get caught by Mecha Sonic, The Beagle Boys with Scratch, Gounder and Coconuts. they have a chase and end up in Smasher Santcuary and meet lots of Smashers. Gold Master calls all smashers to order but then The Nightmare Supreme Fleet attacks the Santuary and destroys it. Finn and the others plan to raid Nightmare Enterprises and attack it. They sabotauge the members of the company to destroy the Taco Doodle Doo and return the Master Emerald but they were caught by President Nightmare. They are reported to the Robotosizers and Gold Master gets shot by Nightmare and Finn screams while he and the others are taken to the Robotosizers. Finn realizes that he is awesome and he breaks free and the Smashers run through the corridors of Nighhtmare's HQ. Finn and his pals look like they are captured by Wally the Weasel but it's really a Dark Gaia Minion as Sonic, A Dummy as Yoshi, Dr. Buttocks as Mario, BUTler Ghost as Luigi and Ice King as Finn the Human. The Heroes race to Tornado-X and head through a warp to Ghost Land. At Ghost Land, Sonic realizes that they are in Ghost Land and tells the Smashers to get out but Betrayus, Ghost Boss and the Goul-Bots catch them revealing they work for Nightmare, then the Ghost Gang, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde and Inky save their hides from the Evil Ghosts and head to Delfino Plaza to find themselves in an Invasion war that they must stop. Sonic, Knuckles, Julie-Su and the Chaotix (Espio, Charmy, Vector & Mighty.) fight off and invasion of SWAtbots and Finn rampages the Destroyer (Nightmare's supreme Ship) and Finn fight's Dr. Eggman to resist deciding the decision of Galleom or Metal Sonic Kai to destroy Delfino Plaza. Blinky fights them off and saves Robotroplis and Delfino Plaza and Finn runs to Nightmare and Fights him and defeats Nightmare with the ultimate power. Season 1/2 (Ghosts of Fire and Darkness Arc) Finn and Ace's fiance try to figure out the fate of Ace's father Gary and her Paternal Grandfather. She enters the Ghost world and finds out her Paternal Grandfather was robotosized and Gary was Robotosized too. Ace's Fiance after the quest contacts Ace. Meanwhile Shadow and Omega catch eclipse the Darkling ontop of the master Emerald as Knuckles tries to get him off. Shadow, Omega and Knuckles fight Eclipse for the master Emerald. somewhere else Dante tasks herself to find bounty hunters who are perfect for replacing the 12 SWATbots Nightmare tasked to hunt down Magic Man, Barney and Elmo, the Koopa Bros and Nack's gang aren't good opitions because they are currently fighting each other like crazy, then Dante goes to a scecret corridor of the Bounty Hunter tower and meets a suprising character (Sticks the Bager). Shadow, Knuckles and Omega try to beat Eclipse the Darkling until one of Nightmare's Sub-Bosses Eggboss Thunderbolt arrives with a squad of SWATbots at her aid then helps Shadow, Knuckles and Omega beat up Eclipse the Darkling as Eclipse runs away. Finn and the Time Ancient use Humozai to go back in time to experience the Smasher Arrests and how it affected him. Look up Smash Bros Fusion Prolouge for more. Finn and the Gang go parting on a Cruise Ship but get raided by Wario, Waluigi and Nightmare Policemen but the raids fail, and the gang goes partying he got for his birthday in which Nightmare gets mad about. Season 2 (The Litch and Zeti Arc) After Partying on the cruise ship, Finn and the others relax but only to destructive mayhem when evil monsters rise and attack people. Finn and the Gang run from the monsters knowing it will not be good to face them. the Gang gets info from Tails about Sir Comfrence and they meet him and he explains that Nightmare has caught him and running from Nightmare's security forces. Sir Comference explains that the force controling them is Dark Gaia but Dark Gaia is working for someone who has a grudge agianst all Finn realizes it's the Litch. Then later Nightmare brainwashed the Zeti ordering them to attack Finn and the Gang. The Zeti fight Finn and the Gang but Finn looses and wins later on when he fights back and heads to Ottomokoo. Finn and the Gang head to Ottomokoo and discover stuff about the Litch's orgin and how it affected the Smasher arrests with the info of The Dark Chaos Emeralds, then the Battle Bird Amarda invades and attacks the Gang's studytime in Ottomokoo. The Bird Philosophers save them as the gang heads off to Dino Island until they run into and fight 2 Robots and get their butts kicked and saved by an Assassin named Wind of Shadow. The Gang continues their way to Dino Island. Meanwhile Under Bowser's Castle, the Zeti meet the 1st born Zeti whom is DARK GAIA revealing how he is working for the Litch which also reveals that the Zeti are also The Litch's minons. The Litch appears and reveals the Zeti as his children but don't realize that they are being watched by Nightmare and his employers in Bowser's Castle. Finn and the Gang travel to Dino Island, Sonic contacts his fiance Breezie, whom is which the girl hedgehog who is currently Sonic's fiance and the head of an entertainment empire in North Mobius. Breezie was caught contacting Sonic by Zeena and killed her with the Wind of Shadow and contacts Sonic that she got one of the Dark Chaos Emeralds. The Gang heads toward the Fire Realm in Northwest mobius only to discover that it is under control of the Kremlings who are working for Nightmare and Wind of Shadow is trying to stop them but is distracted by a rival called Djin of Fire. The Gang escapes and finds out Wind of Shadow is an assassin named Greninja and The Djin of Fire was a woman named Ashling who looks like Ms. Kumuti of the Red Guys. Ashling says that she is Finn's mother as he did not believe this rumor and the duo gets busy when Zavok arrive to face Wind of Shadow and Ashling as they duel them and Finn escapes Nightmare's forces to the Earth realm. Meanwhile in the Earth Realm Shadow, Dark Gaia and his minions fight the Yagyu with the Raiju as Finn and the gang steal the 5th Dark Chaos Emerald and frees some slaves to the Yagyu Clan whom are Tanooki Crabs. Finn and the others send the crabs to another place. Meanwhile, Breezie speaks with Lupe the Doggat in a talk show with Hal, Jeff, Hulk Hoogin the Echidna, Solarestro and Calyspo La Crosse about some stuff. The Litch gets a power source from his minions and he sends them out to find more. Finn and the others get attacked by Nightmare arms and land into an Italian Restraunt ran by Goombas and Luigi demands a burger from the Goombas and the Goombas get mad and tell him they don't sell burgers at the resturant and Luigi gets MAD!!! and Shoots them all as a guy selling burgers screams. Then Finn and Gang run into a Shy Guy who loves TOAST and they get attacked by him as a bunch of Pink Bo-Bombs get mad and shoot a Chain Chomp at the gang but the Chomp heads to Nightmare's Goons and they scream from a fobia of a Chain Chomp. Luigi repeats the Burger scene as he is running the e'especily cheesburger place as the TOAST LOVING SHY GUY asks for Toast Luigi gets MAD and Shy Guy goes Beserk and another Cheeseburger guy screams and the TOAST LOVING SHY GUY makes an impression on the Stunt Doubles. Mario, Sonic, Finn and Yoshi raid Bowser's Castle to get the other Emeralds but run into Nightmare and his Goons who send two Behemoth Troopers to send the gang on a ship to somewhere they hate and Luigi frees them and they escpae to the lair The gang makes it Too Late as the Litch is already powered up and they fight him to the death with the Zeti and the gang wins and celebrates. Season 3 (The Shroob Empire and Genesis Portal Arc) Long ago there was a Planet shunded by the Starlight that was inhabataed by Creepy Day Dreamers ruled by a Widowed Empress who's husband comited suicide for not restoring the Planet to it's glory they found a new home. After Finn has a party a Warp Star ends up on the Gang's house and they figure out that Delfino Plaza is invaded. The gang fights the invaders and sends them away as the invaders populate New Mobotroplis's ruins. The Mushroom Squad faces Empress Shroob and the Shroobs and fails because the Widowed Empress uses the Dark Star Rod and banishes the Heroes away. Finn, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi meet with the Star Sprites who say that Empress Shroob has stolen the Star Rod and made it her own dark Rod and seven of their worst arch enemies joined the Shroob Empire to create the Shadows of the Stars. Finn and Gang head to Goomba Plains and Fight Goomboss and the Goombas with Goombario. Then Empress Shroob learns of the Prophecy more to the defeat of evil. Sonic and the Gang go bonkers in the wilderness after getting attacked by Rat Creatures and Devil Dogs and then Mario gets the Chain Chomp's attention as General guy goes bonkers and a Shy Guy uses a Cannon peeness and they go beserk with Death Bill Mok II and Death Bill Mok I with a Police Officer. Then they head to Wart's palace with Aid of the Stunt Doubles joining them with Goombario, Paraklary and Lupe the Doggat. Then Steve comes to anoy the gang then goes beserk on Wart's forces whom are revealed as Minecraft Mobs such as Zomibes, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders and Endermen attacking them. Finn enters the the fortress of Wart and runs into an Ifirit Golem controled by Wart. Finn fights Wart in the Ifrit and Lupe helps him with a Stunt that beats the Ifrit. Wart is defeated and the gang goes somewhere else. They later realize the Yagyu has taken the Star Sprit Pearl. they later go to the Yagyu fortress and they begin to fight the Yagyu and the Yagyu boss reveals himself as Darkrai and Lupe fight each other. Darkrai ruins the fight sequence telling Lupe that she fights like her father which Lupe remembers a dark past with her father revealed to be the one to arrest her bothers and he beats up Lupe and her family. Lupe gets frighted as Darkrai gives the Star Pearls to the gang and they trap the gang into almost running into a Genesis portal Portal that sucks in SMG3 and SMG4's Pals as they arrive with SMG4, SMG3 and the Nightmare Enterprises Employers attended by SWATbots and Enzo. During the Genesis protal crisis Finn and the Mushroom Squad try to stop Enzo and Nightmare Enterprises from trying to catch them and then they fight Fawful and the Teletubies attacking Delfino Plaza. They later head to the Presidency of Delfino Plaza in Nightmare's grasp thanks to Empress Shroob and her allies, so the Mushroom Squad begins to defeat Robo Nightmare and the Rip off Metalix and they are victoriously. However, a new portal has opened, sucking the Mushroom Squad to another dimension. The Dragonslayer Series (Adventure Time ZX Season 3 & 1/2) After the Mushroom Squad gets sucked into another Dimension. Natsu comes and takes their place as a hero of Mobius. What Natsu later realizes is that Nightmare Enterprises is evil again and the Yagyu Clan attacks an inocent boy named Aladdin. Natsu becomes friends with the boy Aladdin and they get to know each other. Meanwhile the Yagyu Boss Darkrai communicates with the Yagyu Ninja to plan an attack on Natsu to show how powerful they are they send out their elite four. Natsu and Aladdin head to the Yagyu fortress and run into the 4 elites and face them off with Darkrai. Darkrai after his defeat reveals he is the wife of the Bride of Rich Nights who was killed by Dragon rulers such as Igneel. Then they run off to the Desert as Yagyu Boss Alerts Nightmare Enterprises of New Smashers. Natsu and Aladdin head to the Desert as they run into two girls who ask them politely to help them with their sorting of products and Natsu says no and walks off with Aladdin. the girls later get mad, but their boss Budel arrives and gets mad at them and then they get back to work. Then the 2 meet up with a Dungeon captuerer named Alibaba who desprately wants to capture a dungeon. They head to his house to keep themselves protected from Nightmare Enterprises and promised Alibaba he would get his dungeon later on. Meanwhile in the Desert Region HQ, The Desert Sub-Boss Neythlis gets a report of Natsu staying in the Desert home of a Dungeon Captuerer named Aliababa and then he tells the Kou Emperor Koutoku Ren about his report about the Smashers in his region. The Kou Emperor talks to Neythlis and then he goes on to chat with Nightmare and have a SWATbit sumon the Nightmare officer Judar to gain help from the Grand Inquisitor McCloud. Then in the Desert Alibaba and the Gang go shopping for stuff and then run into a slave girl named Morgiana and Natsu and Aladdin free her and then they run from Grand Inquisitor McCloud after fighting him in the process. Then they head to the Dungeon where they realize Judar is incharge of the unit in the Dungeon where they face off Natsu and the others. Natsu meets with Nethlys and duels Judar as Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana all fight Nethlys and the rest of the Division. Nethlys reveals that Morgiana is from the Dark Contenent and Morgiana has a flashback of the loss of her home and being brought into enslavement by Nightmare Enterprises and the cruel tortures they did on her and her people. Then realizes that Nightmare is in a hologram communitcating with Nethlys and his desert divison and then Judar is revealed to be the foster son of Acnologa the Apocolaypse Dragon and the Shadow Warrior of Nightmare Enterprises. Natsu and Judar fight and then Natsu and the others run away from the dungeon and then hide in the wild. The Next day, Natsu, Aladdin and Morgiana realize Alibaba has vanished and they were found by Morgiana's fanalis tribe which is located in the habatat of the Balbad forests. They meet Princess Hakuei Ren of the Kou Empire divison of Nightmare Enterprises and that she plans to unite the people suffering under Nightmare Enterprises into one nation to be spared in a free area. The Fanalis tribe's leader (Morgiana's father) acompanied by Muu and Myron his two other children talked to the Princess about a plan of theirs by saving Balbad from it's dictator Zoldeo. Natsu infiltrates Zoldeo's fortress (by faking his name as Mickey Mouse) and witnesses the biggest gathering of sub-bosses in history. Yagyu Boss reports that he created a liquid called Demon blood drug that can drug non-nightmare citizens and send them to Empress Shroob. the others approve as Nightmare arrives with his corprate and they get the report about the drug. Nightmare Approves and then Judar has Natsu discovered and Natsu gets chased by the SWATbots and Legionares of Balbad and runs into a dwarf agent driving a bullet proof car. Natsu gets his own and they have a drive fight and then a big war goes on in the streets of Balbad and Zoldeo sends out a millitary seige in the city of Balbad and then Alibaba, Hakuei and herr subordinate fight the legionares. Alibaba tries to fight a certain legionare who makes him fail by revealing himself as a childhood friend of Alibaba's named Cassim. Meanwhile Zoldeo talks to a guy named General Klaud, who faked to be him and the guy reports to Zoldeo that a military seige is failing to a group of punks and it's becoming a riot. Zoldeo sends out a full force military seige and it chases out Natsu and the others. Natsu reports back and says he failed. Then Hakuei then reveals the mission was complete and she got the info on Zoldeo. Alibaba then reveal his past with Cassim. then a Fanalis named Masurur comes with his boss Sinbad. After the Crossover, Natsu later joins the Mushroom Squad from unknown and then they fight the bad guys together. Season 4 (The Grimiore Heart and Lost city of South Island Arc) Finn and the Others begin to save the Doggat Tribe from being Raided by The Mage Legion of Nightmare Enterprises. Natsu realizes that some of the Legionares are former fairy tail members he used to know. Meanwhile, Negaro an evil Kommissar of the legion that resembles a cross between a Shadow and Natsu speaks to the grandmaster and they met a prisoner in the castle....Ezra Scarlet who is imprisoned in Ice there. In Nightmare's Fortress Nightmare talks to the Grandmaster, then goes to his business to awaken Zeref and completes awakening Zeref. When Zeref wakes up, He sees Nightmare and his goons welcome him nervously, but Zeref smiles wickedly. Back in the Doggat Region, Finn and the Mushroom Squad head to the castle with the help of a kind hearted widow hag and her adult age Grandaughter who is currently living with her. The widowed hag says she remembers the castle because she and her husband always went there to be in service to the Royal Toadstool Family who had ruled the region 80 years ago before the Subspace Wars. The Hag talks about her personal life untill she and her Grandaughter were killed by Gajeel Redfox who then fights Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Gajeel beats Mario and Yoshi harshly and chases Luigi with a Chainsaw. Natsu, Parakarry, Sonic and Goombario run to Doggat village only to be blocked by other Legions led by Axel the Waterbuffalo, Eggboss Thunderbolt, Nacho, Nightclops, Cobra X, Drago Wolf and Razorclaw. Then Lupe the Doggat fights Eggboss Tundra, King K Rool and Battle Kukku 15 as Big the Cat and Steve watch then the two get bonked in the head by 2 mysterious villains who cackle silently. Then Finn runs in the forest and runs into Juvia Loxer and Gray Fullbuster who kidnap him. Then Zeref inprisons Nightmare and his goons in a prison compartment, then Nightmare and his goons break out and join Zeref. The Mushroom Squad runs a Stimulator to see what is the best option of people in the legion in their interest such as Natsu's former comrades. Finn becomes friends with Gray and Juvia, Sonic does a tornado spin on all the underlings, Natsu gives Mario Spagetti, Goombario fights Sol but releases Mr. Bob the friendly skeleton in Spooky mode and it scares Sol to death.\, Parakarry becomes friends with Meredy, by making her fall in love with Finn, Then Gajeel chases Luigi, Mario does not save him, but remains to act retarded and eat spagetti, Yoshi however hires Chica and Chica wacks Gajeel in the head, Luigi cheers but then gets attacked by Mr. Bob, Mario enters a corridor in Naugus's base and finds Purple Guy in the place with Puppet. Then Ultear and some others mock Erza in Captivity. The Gang fights the Legion as Mario fights Purple Guy and Puppet in the hideout. Meledy, Gray and Juvia reveal the Legion is not working for the Grandmaster Ixis Naugus that they are working for someone else. Purple guy reveals to Mario that he is the someone who is in control of the legion in the doggat area. Lupe and Lobo with Lupe the Wolf begin to nigotiate with Hades and his men. Hades says that his legion created themselves to remake an army from Earth-Land in Mobius called the Balam Aliance, consisting of the Guilds; Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimore Heart. Then Erza comes and everyone evacuates as Erza fights off the whole Alliance. Then Finn and the others return to Delfino Plaza and go on the crusie Ship to go to south Island for a vacation. Many people come such as Steve, Starman3, Onyxking67, Chica, Big the Cat, Toad, Ben the Toad, Wario, Waluigi, President Nightmare, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr., Mecha Sonic, Kamek, Captain Basilisx, Zeref, Orbot, Cubot, Gajeel, Bora, Erigor, The Vanish Bros, Metalix Prime, A Metalix Trooper, a SWATbot, SuperMarioGlitchy3, X, John Grayman, Chain Chomp, Zomon, General Shrooz, Dr. Pootis, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Eclipse the Darkling, Hal, Jeff, Lucy Heartfilia and Cana (The Heavy Drinker from Fairy Tail) who is trying not to go and trying to run away as Lucy has her on a assistant walker because Cana is scared of her now revealed cousin Mario acting retarded (being a stupid moron for no apparent reason and eating spaghetti while being bare naked in public) SMG4 says the ship is full until Erza Scarlet barges in and yells that she must come until a police officer catches her threatening SMG4 and Erza tries to confess only to end up in prison as the ship leaves her behind with FightingMario54321 who is angrily yelling at his employees as Greninja tries to break free Erza Meanwhile in the Grimoire Heart ship Lord Hades announces his plans to his goons and welcomes in Scourge the Hedgehog, Warlord Kodos, and Jr Troopa who introduce them to the Mushroom Squad by showing the wanted poster with the nine members on it. Hades welcomes in a nasty mercinary named......Axem Blue. The Cruise ship has taken off and the Mushroom Squad relaxes on the ship as Meredy, Finn, Sonic and Natsu goof off in the kiddie pool as SMG4 just groans and Mario just grins happily. Then there was news that the Terrorist army known as Grimoire Heart had attacked a casino and a bunch of goats such as a drunk toad singing Let it go the toad version and a Dr. Robotnik face on Thomas the Tank Engine's face randomly yelling Pingas to the Thomas song. Then Hades gets a report from Gray and Juvia that the Mushroom Squad is heading toward South Islamd for their vacation, Zancrow goes full on retard and says he's totally ready and Scourge introduces Fiona Fox, Pretator Hawk, Flying Frog and Sergent Simon and Zancrow gets mad. Later on the Mushroom Squad enters South Island as Grimoire Heart attacks and Finn and the Mushroom Squad enter the city and meet 3 people known as Spike the Porcupine, Sonar the Fennec and Trevor and welcome them as members of the Mushroom Squad. Later Shard appears and tells them he heard the attack and decided skip the United forces of The Chaotix, Team Dark, The Knight Gang and the Wackbutt guild against The Oracion Seis and Phantom Lord. then Gemril joins and then Presidemt Nightmare and his goons as a Grimoire Heart member spies on them and reports back to Blue Axem and Azuma. Hades tells the legend of the Lost City of South Island and how it could be a key to their turning the world into Subspace Plan and ordered Ultear and Jellal to aid him in his search. Sonic, Spike, Sonar and Trevor run into Caprico and they decide to fight him as a fight is about to engage. Sonic fights Caprico with Spike, Sonar and Trevor to face Caprico with Sonic then the other Nine Kin members attack the other Mushroom Squad Members and they attack each other. Sonic and his 3 pals win against Caprico and the others lost to the other Nine Kin, only to be held captive by the other Nine Kin. After Sonic hears this, he and the other 3 arrive and beat up the rest of the Kin and then Finn and Natsu begin to find Master Hades, Ultear and Jellal to fight them and save the world. Then after a fight with them. The Kin were revealed by Jellal that they survived the attacks and they are waiting for him and Master Hades to look for the Lost City of South Island. Natsu meets up with a guy who was his enemy before He joined the Mushroom Squad, Judar, the High priest of the Kou Empire which is currently a region under control of Nightmare Enterprises and Judar reveals how he and Nightmare truly met up with the Balam Alliance, Phantom lord,and other mages against Natsu and met up with2 allies Natsu knew before joining the Mushroom Squad and the guy they met reveals that the mages of Sabertooth, Meredy, Bora, Zeref, Erigor, The Vanish Brothers, The Mages of Grimoire Heart, Gray, Juvia, Acnologa, Igneel, and Kagura survived and Kagura married Kouen Ren and they are out to save president Nightmare and his goons from the Grimoire Heart attack Natsu realizes the allies are also there and reveal themselves as Aladdin and Morgiana and the decide to aid Finn and the others to attack The Nine Kin of Purgatory, Jellal and Hades before they find the Lost City of South Island Meanwhile Jellal and Hades met up with The Nine Kinof Purgatory and they continue the search until Natsu, Finn, Meredy, Aladdin, Morgiana, Sonic, Spike, Sonar and Trevor attack the Nine Kin of Purgatory and then they face of Master Hades. A Finn trap murders Ultear and Ultear looses her ability of revealing she survived the Genesis portals and fades from Mobius and then the other Eight get mad and Hades decides to punish them for Ultear's loss of life until SMG4 attacks Hades and tells the leave to the Lost city and prepare for the bigger threat that lurks whom is the real reason of the Mage uprising in Mobius. Later they enter the 100 year old Lost city of South Island in the mountain cave. Then the gang heard footsteps and they saw a face of evil. The face of evil revealed himself as Zeref the Black Wizard and he was the reason of the Mage uprising . His plan was to use Grimoire Heart's purpose of him to create an ultimate Magic world to restrain Earth Land's energy and destroy all the non Earth Land people and Möbius and warp the non Earth Land mages to Earth Land to recreate Earth Land as a Mage paradise. The Mushroom Squad begins to fight the Black Wizard himself and they won easily because of Zeref's uncontrolable power and the power created a Henesis Portaland warped Zeref and the Mages except Gray into a Magic world and then South Island explodes from the dragon Acnologa and Entity congradulates him. Season 5 (Kou Empire Arc) Meanwhile in the Kou Empire The Kou Imperial Family saves Natsu and the Mushroom Squad welcoming them in the Kou soil to rest from the destruction they suffered. The Mushroom Squad learned about the Imperial Family as Finn and Meredy meet Grimoire Heart member Bluenote Stinger and suprisingly Zomon and Shrooz. the two explain their past of being enemies of Finn. Meanwhile The Entity speaks to Gray who has survived the attack of South Island. Then Gray betrays Entity and then Entity speaks to Noctem about the failure of Gray's betrayal with Dunia and Issac and how he wants them found. Then the Clan of Evil Attack was really a fake by the Metarex and the Metarex then Fight Finn, Natsu and Sonic as then the battle heats up as Sonic vs a Noctem member who's a pokemon trainer and they fight to the death with his Misdreavus and Phantump and Sonic wins. Natsu faces off Dark Oak and wins as Finn beheads Dark Oak and makes enemies of The Metarex and leave. Then Natsu has a memory of his homeworld and Gray gets the same memory and he and Dunya later get the vison of a frozen Deathbill MoK 1 in the North Contenent. Season 6 (The Fire and Ice Arc) The Mushroom Squad is finally home after facing Grimoire heart in South Island and The Metarex in the Kou Empire's national homeland. They watch TV and the news to realize an Iceburg that destroyed a Ship has landed near the docks of Delfino Plaza and that Kougyouku Ren is pissed that Natsu left her and then Natsu welcomes her in and kicks out Toad and Toad wanders all alone and then rages and then meets with the Tubbiehost and joins with Sting and Rogue. Cast *Finn the Human - Jeremy Shada *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith *Mario - Charles Martinet *Luigi - Charles Martinet *Yoshi - Kazumi Totaka *Gold Master - Scottie Ray *Pac-Man - Julian Michaels *Pinky - Sophie Neissie *Kirby - Makiko Otomo *Pikachu - Ikue Ohtani *Blinky - Ross Lynch *Inky - Lee Tockar *Clyde - Jesse McCartney *Lord Nightmare/President Nightmare - Alex Hirsch *Mecha Sonic - Patrick Warburton *Bowser - Scott Burns *Bowser Jr. - Max Records *Dr. Eggman - Mike Pollock *Kamek - Mark Oliver *Captain Basilix - Lawrynce Bane *The Beagle Boys - Jeff Bennet and Maurice LaMarche *Betrayus - Samuel Vincent *SWATbots - Jo-Li, Maurice Lamichure and Austin Mahone *Marshal Butthead - Paul Dobson *Ghost Boss - Ted Lewis *Wally the Weasel - Wayne Grayson *Ice King - Tom Kenny *Dr. Buttocks, - Brian Drummond *Butt-ler - Brian Drummond *Fake Yoshi - Dan Green *Dark Gaia Minion - Bradley Dee Baker *President Spheroes - Samuel Vincent *Sir Cumfrence - Ian James Corlett *Dr. Toadley - Charlie Shattler *Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo *Daffy Duck - Kevin Shinick *Mr. Toto (Where are My Underpants Toad) - Tony Rosato *Raidaar-411 - Maurice Lamicure *Scratch - Leo Howard *Grounder - Mateo Arias *Coconuts - Ian James Corlett *Meta Knight - Eric Stuart *Blade Knight - Mark Oliver *Sword Knight - Brian Dobbson *Knuckles - Travis Willingham *Julie Su - Sabrina Carpanter *Vector the Crocodile - Keith Silverstein *Espio the Chamelion - Troy Baker *Charmy Bee - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Mighty the Armidilo - Kirby Marrow *Shadow the Hedgehog - Wayne Grayson *Dante Nantal - Olivia Olson *E-123 Omega - Geoff Dolan *Eclipse the Darkling - Wendy Powell *The Koopa Bros **Red Ninja Koopa - Roger Craig Smith **Black Ninja Koopa - Kirby Marrow **Green Ninja Koopa - Wayne Grayson **Yellow Ninja Koopa - Brian Drummond *Nack's Gang **Nack the Weasel - Mark Oliver **Bark the Polar Bear - Sala Baker **Bean the Dynamite - Amy Birnbuam **Aeon the Ferrethog - Ryan Drummond *Ace's Fiance - Jessica DiCicco *Ancient of Shadow/Ghost King - Lawrance Bane *Eggboss Thunderbolt - Frank Welker *Nacho - Wendy Powell *Cobra X - Ian James Corlett *Night-Clops - Marc Thompson *Ace - Ross Lynch Season 2 *Breezie - Kelli Baker *Lupe the Doggat - Jessica DiCicco *SMG4 - Luke Lerdwichagul *Hal - J.G. Quintel *Jeff - Wayne Grayson *Solarestro - Jack DeSena *Calyspo - Haden Walch *Hulk Hoogan the Echidna - Harvy Atkin *Wind of Shadow - Bradley Dee Baker *The Litch - Vic Mignogna *The Zeti **Zavok - Travis Willingham **Zazz - Carman Melvile **Zomon - Jim Cummings **Zeena - Grey DeLise **Zor - Wayne Grayson **Master Zik - Paul Dobson **Dark Guardian - Mateo Arias **Dark Gaia/The Zeti King - Joel McDonald *Djin of Fire/Ashling - Bella Hudson *King K Rool - Marc Thompson *General Klump - Harvy Atkin *Krusha - Brian Drummond *The Rajiu Clan **Bride of the Conquering Storm - Laura Bailey **Lightning Lynx - Vincent Tong *The Yagyu Clan **The Boss/Darkrai - Jim Cummings Season 3 *ElderStar - Paul Dobbson *MaStar - Bella Hudson *Skolar - Vincent Tong *Kalmar - Frank Frankson *Muskular - Harvey Atkin *YangStar - Wayne Grayson *YinStar - Roger Craig Smith *Princess Shroob - Susan Dalian *General Shrooz - James Cowan *Grodus - Geoff Dolan *Lord Crump - Ted Lewis *The Shroobs - Nolan North, Kirby Marrow, and Bradley Dee Baker *General Guy - Brian Drummond *Wart - Jeff Bennet *Goomboss - Jeff Bennet *Kee'Oth - Harvy Atkin *SMG3 - Mike Pollock *Nintendofan996 - Brian Drummond *X - Paul Dobbson *Asian - Roger Craig Smith *Robot Clone - Austin Mahone *Crazy Toilet Guy - Ian James Corlette *Nail The Hedghog - Charlie Shattler *Zack - Mark Thompson *Creed the Hedghog - Troy Baker *Jayden the Wolf - Clancy Brown *Atreyu - Wayne Grayson Dragonslayer *Natsu - Todd Haberkorn Season 4 *Meredy - Bryn Appril *Spike the Porcupine - Leo Howard *Sonar the Fennec - Olivia Holt *Tervor the Mole - Mateo Arias *Erza Scarlet - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Hades - Mark Oliver *Jellal Fernandes - Robert McCollum *Ultear - Lydia Mackay *Gray Fullbuster - Newton Pittman *Juvia Lockser - Brina Palenica *Azuma - Ray Hurd *Caprico - Michael Johnson *Zancrow - Ian Furguson *Rustyrose - Justin Locklear *Kain Hikaru - Brian Drummond *Geno Mantrais - Wayne Grayson *Leondias - Kadeem Hardison *Nano Leaf - Zendya *Drago Le Degro- Leo Howard *Doggat Cheif - Travis Willingham *Doogat Cheif's son - Todd Haberkorn *Doggat Cheif's Daughter in Law - Brina Palencia *Doggat Guard Captain - Frank Wellker *Doggat Warrior - Brian Drummond *Negaro - Eric Stuart *Ixis Naugus - Kevin Shinick *Gajeel Redfox - David Wald *Drago Wolf - Roger Craig Smith *Razorklaw - James Cowan *Purple Guy - Wayne Grayson *Puppet - Wendy Powell *Zeref - Joel McDonald *Aladdin - Erica Mendz *Morgiana - Cristina Valenzuela *Judar - Wendy Powell Season 5 *Hakuryuu Ren - Darrel Gauilbeau *Kougyoku Ren - Kira Buckland *Koubun Ka - Vic Mignogna *Hakuei Ren - Johanna Luis *Kouen Ren - Kaiji Tang *Koumei Ren - Ethan Murray *Kouha Ren - Mark Allan Jr. *Dark Oak - Mark Hoverman *Pale Bay Leaf - Jim Napalitano *Yellow Zelkova - Ted Lewis *Black Narcissus - Sean Schemmel *Red Pine - Johnathan Todd Ross *NOCTEM Pokemon Trainer - Alan Tudyk Season 6 *Gray Fullbuster - Newton Pitman *Dunya Musta'sim - Erika Harlacher *Executo - Kirby Marrow *Trapjaw - Ted Lewis *Silver Fullbuster - Kaiji Tang Category:TV Series